


King K Rool shows 'em how it's done

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, KIRBO, M/M, NOT HIS ACTUAL MOTHER - Freeform, REEEEEEEE, REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Rosalina is lucas's godmother, SPEED OF KIRB, Sakurai is the Dean duh!, San the skeleton is not real, im hyped right nao, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ssb academy au, this is funny and wholesome, you cant replace hinawa, you'll never be his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: BOYS VS. GIRLS!!!!if boys win, they get their laundry done for free for a MONTHif girls win, they get to choose the guys outfits for a MONTHboth would be great to see LOL
Relationships: Mario/Peach, Ness/Lucas, Samus/Lil' Mac, Zelda/Link, luigi/daisy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	King K Rool shows 'em how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING AND YES I AM YELLING BECAUSE I AM HAPPY AND HYPEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR AF!!!!!!!
> 
> more fanfics are on the way btw's
> 
> if you have a suggestion (cuz you know, I need ideas) type it in the comment section or email me personally at
> 
> 031980@lisdstudent.com

what am I even doing. why did I write this? why did I dream about Hitler being a cute anime cat girl and saying NYAAA~ at the end of every sentence? Only Hughe knows...

Okey ill start the darn story nao.

"Come on girls, let's take it from the top! Samus, you need to be smiling at all times, no excuses!" Daisy tried so hard to make sure the cheer team was the best of the best, better than the rest! but honestly, they were a complete mess. With Peach out, the whole team went out of shape. She can't get Samus to smile, Zelda was too quiet, and the boys keep coming over to laugh at them!  
"Daisy, can I please be a flyer?" Nana was tugging on her skirt, asking this question for the fifth time this week."Nana, we already have all the flyer's picked out, you were to slow to sign up! Now Isabelle took your spot, so no, I can't make you the flyer. But you can still be a tumbler if you think you're cut out for it." Nana paused for a moment before saying "I have to ask my brother!" and running off. She really wishes that peach was here 'cause no one ever listens to her.

"Oh no, look who it is.." Rosalina said as she rolled her eyes. King K. Rool and King Dedede were approaching the girls, pointing ad laughing at the girl's failure.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU LOOKIN' LIKE DANG CLOWNS TRIPPING OVAH YALL'S FEETS!"  
"Oh go jump off a stage, will ya?" said Daisy  
King K Rool added a bit to Dedede's comment. "I bet us guys could do it WAY better than you females!"  
"Is that a challenge i smell? How about this. in two weeks the cheer competition is coming. If you boys form a team, you can go against us."

"What's the reward for us if we's the winners?"

Daisy thought for a moment. "We... We will do your laundry for a MONTH, BUT if WE win, ALL the boys have to wear what WE pick out for them!"

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" King K Rool shouted. "DEDEDE, round up all the bois, we gonna slam DUNK these chicks!"

Issabelle jumped up and started speaking... whatever language she speaks. Daisy had no idea what she was saying, but she knew she wasn't a happy camper.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Zelda asked furiously. pretty soon everyone was yelling over each other in anger. "HEEEEY! LISTEN UP!" Instantly everyone stopped talking at looked directly at their vice president. "We can do this! We are better than the Boys, what do they know about cheerleading? Let's all prove them wrong!"

Bayonette spoke up to help Daisy out. "C'mon guys, don't you want to make the boys wear dresses and bows?" everyone laughed at this silly idea, picturing King K Rool in a maid dress in their heads.  
*******

"You want us to do WHAT?" Ness and Lucas said together.

"I want YALL to join the boys only cheer team! Yall have the perfect weight for throwing, so we need yall to beat the girls." King Dedede tried really hard to convince the couple to join, but they would rather join the baseball team. "What's in it for us?" Ness asked.  
"If we beat the girls, which we will, They will do ALL our laundry for a whole MONTH."  
"Wow" Lucas interjected."And your sure we'll beat them? we don't know anything about cheerleading..."  
"That's why me and K Rool will be the captains, we will teach you everything you need to know!"  
Ness scoffed and said "what do YOU know about cheerleading?"  
"Shut up and listen boi! You better join our team or the girls will be picking out our clothes for the next four weeks!"  
Ness and Lucas got really quiet before they agreed to join.  
"where are we meeting?" Ness asked.  
"Meet us at the band hall in fifteen minutes and ya better be there on time, or I'll clobber ya!"

Meanwhile, K Rool was talking his group into joining too.  
"This seems to be really childish and immature... I'm not doing it." Wolf sighed. "why are you even trying to do this?"  
"look guys, The girls will do EVERYONE'S laundry for a MONTH" K. Rool said.  
"They're gonna do our laundry? with no strings attached?" Ganon was suddenly interested.  
"what are the consequences if we lose?" Ridley asked.  
K Rool replied saying "It wont matter 'cause we'll roast them!"  
"I don't know, if you won't say the cons then it must be pretty bad" Marth added.  
"This doesn't even apply to me, I don't wear clothes" Bowser argued.  
"This seems like a lot of work fella's, im not sure I can handle it." The skeleton sighed.  
"Sans, do you ever do anything outside of battle?" Pitt was always encouraging Sans to do something, but it never worked. "You know, this would be a great chance for you to be active and socialize."

"I'll only do it if you do too."

Pitt blushed. "Why? I already exercise enoug-"  
"So I have to do it but you don't?" Sans smiled.  
"Okay fine! But we better win, I want my laundry done"  
"Say, You never said the cons. what will happen if we lose?" Marth once again asked.  
"...The girls will pick our outfits, for a month..." K Rool said softly.  
"Well I guess you guys better not screw this up!" Wario shouted.

*******  
The two leaders rounded up their group in the band hall. "Okay boys, who we got here!" Dedede announced. He looked at the four boys in disappointment. Their team consisted of Sans, Pitt, Ness and Lucas. No way near enough boys. "What!? That's it? where's the rest of the team?"

"I thought you would get more than just those two!" K Rool shouted.

"Look at yourself! You have SANS for crying out loud!"

"It's still better than the psychic couple!"

"what's wrong with being psychic?" Ness was slightly offended by K Rool's comment.  
"Were gonna need a whole lotta more boys than this!" Dedede sighed.  
Lucas shyly raised his hand. "Excuse me sir, but what if we tried advertising?"  
Pitt jumped right on to Lucas' idea. "Oh, we could make flyers!"  
Sans agreed. "that doesn't sound too bad kiddo." 

Right as Sans finished his comment, the doors busted open and in rushed Ganon, Link, Luigi, Kirby and Marth.

"WE WANT TO SIGN UP!" the five said simuontainlouosy (or however you spell it)

*********

well imma pause it here lol but i am still writing so dont give up on us!


End file.
